Gaara and Hinata's Beautiful Days
by thefairmoon
Summary: GaaHina Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji told Hinata some suprising news Lee'sfault. Gaara gets pulled in. A special bond forms between the two souls. A bond to be cherished with unforgettable memories and feelings.
1. Suprising News

Hinata and Gaara's beautiful days

Surprising News

It was a beautiful day.

Hinata had invited her teammates, Kiba and Shino, over for some tea. She smiled sweetly and hummed a gentle tune. They all sat on the porch enjoying the sunny autumn sky. But Hinata's mind was somewhere else. Her teammates knew this.

Kiba: "Psst! Shino! Hinata's been acting pretty strange lately."

Shino: "Yes, I noticed."

Kiba: "She's been skipping around wherever we go. Not only that, did you get a whiff of that fancy perfume she's wearing? Everytime we try to talk to her, she's too busy dreaming in her Naruto clouds!"

Shino: "I know. She isn't listening to our conversation at this moment either."

As Hinata continued to hum her happy little tune, Neji and Lee walked up to the porch.

Lee: "Hey! Team 8!"

Neji: "I… well Lee invited himself over for some tea. I hope it's ok if we have some of your tea, Hinata-sama."

Hinata: "Uh… huh? Oh, um, y-yes of course…"

Kiba: "There she goes back to daydreaming…"

Neji: "Is she alright?"

Kiba: "Yeah… it's just a N-a-r-u-t-o thing…"

Neji: "Hmmm… I guess it's normal…"

Shino: "Actually today she has that look in her eyes."

Lee and Neji: "Look?"

Kiba: "Shino, what are you talking about?"

Shino: "Kiba, I'm sure you remember those failed moments when Hinata tries to confess with all the shy courage in her. She always gets that look in her eyes when she is mentally and emotionally preparing herself."

Kiba: "Ah yeah! They end up pretty, um how to put this… embarrassing."

Lee: "She sure doesn't give up!"

Neji: "I don't like it."

Lee: "But N-a-r-u-t-o is a good guy and an excellent ninja!"

Neji: "It's not that I don't like N-a-r-u-t-o or think bad of him… it's just that she really should be careful. It could end in heartache. Why not some other guy who isn't completely in love with Sakura?"

Lee: "I see…"

Hinata stood up.

Hinata: "Um, p-please excuse me. I need to go run an e-e-errand."

She jumped off the porch and ran out into the street.

Shino: "She's going to go look for him."

Kiba: "This could get bad..."

Kiba stood up.

Kiba: "Shino, she might end up fainting like last time! We have to stop her!"

Neji was the one to stand up.

Neji: "I'm coming too."

Lee: "Count me in!"

The three ninjas started to walk towards the street. Shino stood up silently thinking to himself.

Shino: _"And how are we all supposed to stop her from her 'determined' love?"_

But he followed silently behind them keeping words to himself.

There he was.

Hinata: "Naruto…"

He was at the usual ramen stand with Sakura. Before she could take one step towards Ichiraku's, she heard someone call her name. Actually three people call her name.

Kiba, Neji, and Lee: "HINATA!"

Shino was right behind them.

Hinata: "W-What's wrong? Why are you all here?"

Neji: "Hinata-sama, um, your father is calling you."

Hinata: "B-But father is on a full day's mission."

Kiba: "We can't let you go there!"

Hinata: "Why?"

There was a long silence.

Lee: "GAARA-KUN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"


	2. In Konoha

Hinata and Gaara's beautiful days

In Konoha

It was still a beautiful day.

But Hinata had fainted in the middle of the street from shock.

Kiba and Akamaru were trying to wake her up.

Neji had pulled Lee aside to yell at him and hit the backside of his head a few times.

Shino just stood there thinking about how he knew something like this would happen.

Neji: "Gaara! Of all the people to say you had to say HIS name! You could have scared Hinata-sama to death!"

Lee: "But he was the best choice!"

Kiba: "Why? Because he's psycho!"

Lee: "He's not like that anymore. He's Kazekage, remember? Besides he's all the way in Suna and there's no way Hinata could ever find out we had to tell her a lie. This will just keep herself busy and it will let her have some free time from Naruto on her mind."

Neji: "I see. It's okay, Kiba. I'll take her back home."

Kiba stepped aside for Neji to carry her home.

But unexpected things can happen on beautiful days.

Shino and Kiba were heading towards the training grounds when Akamaru smelled a familiar scent.

Akamaru: "Bark! Bark!"

It was Kankuro fighting with Temari.

Temari: "I told you already! Gaara doesn't like suprises! Especially surprise birthday parties!

Kankuro: "But all of his Suna and Konoha friends will be there! It'll be a smash!"

Kiba: "What! Gaara is here! In KONOHA!"

Shino: "I'll go find Neji and Hinata."

Shino disappeared.

Kankuro: "Yeah. So what?"

Kiba: "Oh… um… nothing. I'm just surprised…"

Temari: "Well can you invite all the other ninjas from the chuunin exams? I'm sure he would like to see everyone there. If he shows up for his won party."

Kankuro: "He's probably just looking for Naruto or the Hokage or something. I didn't mean to lose him."

Kiba: "Well I guess I could help you guy look for him."

Lee bumped into Shino and he explained how the three sand nins were here in Konoha.

Lee: "Hehehe… I guess this plan might not work out…"

Shino: "Hinata isn't the type to confront others suddenly. Gaara won't find out about that little lie either."

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga estate where Neji was drinking some tea.

Neji: "She's in her room sleeping now."

Lee: "I'm afraid we have some bad news, Neji…"

Naruto: "OY! LEE, SHINO, NEJI!"

Naruto barged into the courtyard. Behind him followed a strange figure.

Lee: "GAARA!"

Neji spitted out his tea.

Gaara: "Hello."

Shino: "Luck and fate are playing with us…"

Naruto: "Huh?"

Lee: "Gaara-kun… I-It's nice to see you again."

Naruto: "Is it okay if I leave the Kazekage here with you guys? He needs a chauffer around Konoha. They're orders from Tsunade."

Neji: "Shouldn't you be doing it then?"

Naruto: "Yeah… heh… well I have to meet Sakura-chan. Oh yeah and Sai and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto disappeared and left the others there in an uncomfortable situation.

Neji: "Kazekage-sama, please have tea with us."

Gaara walked over to the porch and sat down. He was poured a cup and took a small sip.

Neji was staring at Lee in a mean stare. It was his fault they could get in trouble for the little lie.

Gaara spoke up all of a sudden.

Gaara: "How is your cousin?"

He was talking to Neji who started to sweat a lot.

Neji, Shino, Lee: _"HE KNOWS!"_

Neji: "Oh… she's… uh… fine."

Gaara: "I think I remember her from the chuunin exams."

Gaara knew he wasn't exactly friends or even acquaintances with these strangers. He tried to create some small talk to get on their good side.

Lee: "So how is everything in Suna?"

Gaara: "Fine….. Just fine."

He was quiet. He had a hard time trying to make friends with strangers.

From inside, the three boys heard humming coming closer. The screen doors opened and a sleepy Hinata stepped out.

She noticed Gaara and she stumbled back a bit.

Hinata: "G-G-G-G—"

Gaara: "Hello."

Hinata bowed to cover her overheating blushes.

Neji: "Hinata, are you alright? You should rest more."

Hinata: "I-I-I'm f-fine."

She couldn't take her eyes off Gaara. She never knew someone could ever be in love with her. She didn't know how to feel about it. Gaara of all people, too!

Lee: "We should be off now! Gaara has to be chauffeured around Konoha. We'll see you later, Hinata!"

Lee and Neji grabbed Gaara off the porch and ran out the courtyard. Neji tried to catch up. Gaara wondered if they were all friends yet.

Hinata was finally able to breathe when they all left. She tried to wave as they left in a cloud of dust.

But as Gaara left the Hyuuga estate, he wondered about the Hyuuga girl.

Gaara: _"She's... nice."_


	3. To a Party?

Hinata and Gaara's beautiful days

To a Party

It was a beautiful day with a beautiful sunset.

Neji and Lee dragged Gaara to the training grounds and sat him on a big rock. Shino spotted Kiba with Temari and Kankuro coming towards them.

Temari: "Oh Gaara! We were looking all over for you!"

Lee: "Well Naruto-kun handed him over to us. We are all good friends now!"

This made Gaara happy to hear that.

Kankuro: "Well I guess our brother would like to go back to his room to work on those papers that are waiting for him."

Gaara: "I want to stay."

Kankuro: "Really? Well okay. Just don't stay out too long. Temari and me are going to pick some stuff up."

Temari and Kankuro said goodbye and left the four konoha ninjas and the kazekage to themselves.

The sunset cast a spell on the ninjas as they all watched the colors fade into each other.

Hinata: "H-Hello again."

Gaara turned around to see the shy Hyuuga approaching them.

Neji: "Hinata-sama! You're too weak from your fall to be out here!"

Hinata: "I wanted to help chauffeur G-Gaara around."

Kiba: "That's not a good idea."

Hinata: "Why?"

Lee: "Ummmmmmm… actually Gaara-kun doesn't really—"

Kiba: "SHINO!"

That was Shino's queue. He picked Hinata up with his bugs and started to carry her back home.

Hinata: "G-Guys? Shino? What's going on?"

Shino and a confused Hinata eventually left the scene.

But Gaara was confused.

Gaara: "I think… I think I would like to be Hinata's friend."

Lee: "Really Gaara-kun? Why?"

Gaara: "She seems… different."

Lee: "Aaaw! Is Gaara-kun getting a crush on a certain Hyuuga girl?"

Neji: "It's getting dark, Lee. We should escort Kazekage-sama to his room."

Gaara: "Please, just call me Gaara."

Neji: "Oh… okay… Gaara."

As Gaara followed them, he was lost in tought.

"_A….crush?... What is that like?... How does that feel?"_

The next day was a beautiful day for a party…..

… for Gaara's surprise birthday party.

It would be on top of the Hokage's office. Everyone was setting things up.

Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino were in one corner talking amongst themselves.

Neji: "Did anyone tell Hinata about the party?"

Kiba: "She doesn't know about it."

Neji: "Good. If she comes around Gaara, she might find out. And if Gaara finds out…"

Akamaru: "Bark!"

Lee: "Yeah it could be real bad….."

Temari was carrying a cake when she realized something.

Temari: "WE FORGOT TO LEAD GAARA TO THE PARTY!"

The cake landed on Kankuro.

Hinata finished eating her lunch and stepped out into the Hyuuga courtyard.

Waiting for her was a particular red head.

Hinata: "G-Gaara-sama?"

Nobody else was with him.

Gaara: "Good Afternoon, Hinata-san."

Hinata: "Um Good afternoon."

She blushed which made Gaara a little confused.

Gaara: "I don't have anything to do today. I need someone to chauffeur me around….

… will you be the one to go out with me, Hinata-san?"


	4. Share Our Days

Gaara and Hinata's beautiful days

4. Share our Days

It was a beautiful day.

For Gaara, it was the most beautiful day to spend with a sweet girl like Hinata who agreed to go out with him.

They both were confused by what "going out" meant between them.

She blushed but accepted and now they strolled through a quiet area of the woods.

There was a field of Sakura blossoms that Hinata liked to bring all her friends to.

A little pond in the middle of the field was the best place to rest by. The falling petals floated gently on top of the calm water and the sun made the water shimmer.

As they walked quietly, Gaara was having trouble on what to say to Hinata. He really wanted to be her friend. He didn't know why. He just thought she had a friendly presence that made him feel different.

Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about the current kazekage. Could love ever blossom for him? He seemed gentle and nice. He did seem confused and a little nervous. But so was she.

At the field, they sat down near the pond. Gaara sat rather close to Hinata. He really wanted to be her friend. Their eyes met and for awhile they just wondered what the other was thinking.

Gaara: "...Hinata-san?"

Hinata: "...Yes?"

Gaara thought for awhile.

Gaara: "Are you friends with Naruto?"

Gaara didn't know about the N-a-r-u-t-o thing Hinata had.

She turned bright red like Gaara's hair and her fingers fidgeted at the speed of light.

Gaara: "Are you alright Hinata-san?"

Hinata: "G-Gaara-sama…"

Gaara: "Please, just call me Gaara… if it's okay to call you Hinata."

Hinata: "That sounds g-good…… I suppose I'm friends with N-Naruto-kun."

Gaara: "Could… could we be friends?"

She stared at him for a long time. He was being very straightforward. If Gaara really was in love with her, he would have came out and said it by then. Hinata was afraid of hurting his feelings.

Hinata: "I really would like to be your friend, Gaara. But can we be just friends?"

Gaara: "Just friends? What is the difference between 'friends' and 'just friends'?"

Hinata: "Well… I think we should be friends like how you are friends with Naruto. Nothing more."

Gaara: "That sounds fine to me, Hinata. I didn't expect anything more."

He was pretty calm and natural for being turned down. But Hinata was happy by this. Deep down, she still worried about his feelings.

So on the spot she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

This was something new to Gaara. Such an action was strange. When Hinata stopped to observe him, she noticed how still he was. Little drops of sweat glistened from his forehead.

Hinata: "I-I-I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't mean to-"

Gaara: "Is that what 'just friends' do?"

Hinata: "Well, occasionally."

Gaara smiled. Her kiss was like a special gift nobody could ever take away from him.

Gaara: "Friends give each other compliments, right?"

Hinata: "Yes."

Gaara: "Then I want to tell you… you look… nice…actually beautiful! Y-You make me feel good to be around you."

He made her blush and she took his hand in hers.

Hinata: "You make me feel good, too."

Hinata knew this wouldn't be like any friendship she's ever had.

It was a beautiful night.

Gaara and Hinata were still sitting by the pond under the trees.

Hinata talked about Konoha while Gaara spoke of Suna.

They were quiet for awhile now.

Strange feelings consumed their minds.

_Sometimes, in the right place and right time, a person could find that perfect person…_

_Someone who feels right in their life…_

_Some feelings that are hard to explain…_

_Some moments that are fate…_

_Sometimes it's not love…_

_Sometimes it's not friendship…_

_Sometimes it's a bond that makes two people complete…_

_Sometimes it's unknowns that are meant to be._

_Are there such things that are stronger than love?_

Whatever feelings Gaara and Hinata felt for each other… "Love" was just too small a word to describe it.

_A bond too special for any world._


	5. Once Upon a Time

Gaara and Hinata's beautiful days

5. Once upon a time

It was a beautiful night.

Gaara was walking Hinata home.

As they approached the front of the Hyuuga estate, Neji appeared.

Neji: _"Oh no… Hinata is with Gaara."_

Hinata: "N-Neji? Is that you?"

Neji : "Hinata it's late."

Hinata: "I'm sorry. I was with Gaara for most of the day."

Neji: "So… the two of you didn't know…"

Gaara: "Know what?"

Neji: "There was a surprise party for Gaara today. Hinata, it's his birthday."

Hinata: "I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Gaara."

Gaara: "You don't have to apologize. I actually knew Kankuro was up to something for my birthday. But I did have a wonderful time today with a friend."

Neji: "Friend?"

Gaara was looking at Hinata.

Gaara: "Just friends of course."

She was pleased with how understanding he was.

Hinata said goodnight to him and Neji and she went inside.

Neji: "I'm sorry if she acted strange around you… she's like that."

Gaara: "Strange? She's… perfect. Goodnight, Neji."

He disappeared under the streetlight.

Another beautiful day descended upon Konoha.

When Gaara woke up he was welcomed by some angry siblings who started to shower him with unopened presents and an uneaten cake which was oddly disfigured. They started giving him a headache so he decided to go outside and find some breakfast on his own.

He walked aimlessly and hungrily through the streets.

It led him in front of Hinata's place.

The smell of breakfast was too tempting to resist.

Hinata was cooking breakfast today. She woke up in a good mood.

Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino were sitting at a table waiting for breakfast.

The rest had heard from Neji about how Hinata has formed some kind of friendship on her own with Gaara. It seemed like their little lie could be in the clear for now.

No worries….

"What smells so good?"

Kiba jumped out of his seat, Neji dropped the newspaper he was reading, Lee almost spilled his orange juice, and Shino's sunglasses almost fell off.

Gaara appeared out of nowhere and sat himself down.

The others stuttered a good morning.

Hinata entered the room with stacks of pancakes.

Lee: "Hinata, your friend is here."

Hinata: "Friend…?"

She saw Gaara staring at her and the pancakes.

Hinata: "G-Gaara? Would you like some pancakes?"

Everyone sat at the table looking at Hinata's pancakes.

They were perfect.

But the boys didn't know how to eat them.

Hinata: "You mean none of you have ever eaten pancakes before?"

Gaara picked up his fork and examined its pointy prongs.

Hinata walked over to Gaara and showed him how to cut his pancakes with the fork. Everyone tried doing exactly what she did.

By the time breakfast was over, syrup and pieces of pancakes were all over the table along with bent forks.

Hinata just smiled amusingly.

Gaara stared at the beautiful sky on that beautiful day.

Hinata sat next to him on her porch and put a little box on his lap.

Gaara: "What is this?"

Hinata: "A g-gift."

Blushes of sorts appeared on her already red cheeks.

Gaara: "For what?"

Hinata: "Your birthday."

Gaara didn't know what to expect from it. It was the tiniest gift of all his birthday presents. Nobody gives the kazekage a small gift in a small box. But a feeling of pleasure escaped through a tiny smile as he held it in his hands and started to open it.

Gaara: "The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."

Hinata: "I-It's one of my favorite stories."

Gaara turned the first page and there was a picture of a boy and a girl holding a rose.

He saw something between them that he wanted to share with Hinata. He wanted that and something else he couldn't describe.

Gaara read the first page and he handed it to Hinata who read the second. After awhile of passing the book between each other, they were sitting close enough for both to see the book's pages and they started to take over certain lines of certain characters. Night silently appeared and they read on the porch under a lantern.

Gaara: "A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Hinata was quiet as she remembered how she used to dream of having such a strong love with Naruto. She dreamed of a hope that could be found even beyond love… if there was such a thing.

Gaara: "Hinata?"

Hinata: "Yes?"

Gaara: "Why did you give me something so sad?"

Hinata had to wonder for awhile herself. It was very sad even if it did have an undying romance.

Hinata: "I… I read that story and I couldn't get over how it made me feel. I wanted to share with you how I felt."

Gaara turned the last page. There was a picture of the two tragic souls lying side by side in their coffins. Their faces were facing each other. Vines and leaves of roses coiled around their coffins.

Sadness consumed him. But another emotion overwhelmed him as well: Fear.

He dropped the book and embraced Hinata in desperation.

The moment he touched her, tears started to fall from her eyes and she sobbed in his arms.

_Never leave me, cherished one…_


	6. Thoughts and Feelings

Gaara and Hinata's beautiful days

6. Thoughts and Feelings

It was a beautiful rainy day.

But Gaara laid on his bed staring at the grayness outside his window.

His book was on a table not far away.

But he couldn't stand to look at its cover.

"_A perfect velvet cover hiding a terrible sadness…"_

Today was supposed to be a busy day. He was supposed to go to the Hokage's office so he could leave for Suna the next morning without a hitch.

But his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings.

He couldn't get the image of the dead lovers out of his head. He couldn't stop himself from feeling sad for fictional strangers.

Last night seemed like a dream.

((flashback))

Hinata was in desperation as well. She clung on to Gaara as he closed his eyes to feel her presence. They were both in pain that night. He had let her lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

After awhile, she slowly lifted her head and he stared into her eyes.

Gaara: "I'm sorry for doing that… Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded her head.

She stood up. Her body felt so heavy as it left Gaara's. She walked over to the screen door like a white apparition. She turned around and looked at Gaara who looked back.

Hinata: "Goodnight…"

Her voice was like a faint whisper.

Gaara: "Goodnight."

She closed the screen door behind her.

Gaara's body also felt heavy as he lifted himself up from the spot he had held Hinata. He took his book and walked home in the dark.

That beautiful night had but only one star to glow in his wake.

((End flashback))

Gaara left his room to find his siblings.

Maybe he would bump into Hinata.

Lee and Neji met with Kiba and Shino at a bridge.

Kiba: "I haven't seen Hinata all day."

Neji: "I think she stayed up pretty late last night."

Lee: "With Gaara-kun?"

Neji: "Uh I'm not sure…"

Kiba: "That doesn't sound like something she would do."

Lee: "Hinata might not see Gaara-kun for awhile after tomorrow."

Kiba: "That's right. He's leaving for Suna tomorrow."

Lee: "Hinata and Gaara-kun………"

Neji: "It could be a painful goodbye. They seemed pretty close… as friends I mean."

Lee: "The secret we have kept could have opened a path to confusion and sadness for those two innocent souls."

The green beast was worried. Lee's words of guilt stirred guilt among the others.

Shino: "No."

He stepped into the conversation even though he was off the bridge observing some bugs.

Shino: "We somehow have brought a new meaning to their lives… and an unknown feeling between their souls."

Through his sunglasses, Shino watched two butterflies float through the beautiful drizzling sky together in an unknown enchanted dance toward a heavenly light.

Hinata's scarf barely stayed around her neck as she walked through the empty street. Her umbrella was the least bit steady.

Her mind was somewhere else.

Suprisingly, it wasn't about N-a-r-u-t-o.

She looked at herself through the store windows and saw how awful she looked. Her eyes were still a little puffy and her skin looked clammy.

She continued to walk through her thoughts and the streets until she was at the academy. The swing looked inviting.

She sat down carefully so the wet wood wouldn't touch her clothes but only her coat.

For awhile she sat there very still.

Then the swing slowly moved in a steady rhythm.

Then her feet were lifted off the ground.

The swing and Hinata were eventually high off the ground.

Hinata: "Wait! Stop!"

"Too high? Or too fast?"

Hinata looked back and she saw a soaking wet Gaara on the ground smiling at her. He had ran from the Hokage's office once his meeting with Tsunade was over.

Hinata: "Gaara…"

He continued to push her more gently on the swing. She eventually let her umbrella go and she smiled as the rain hit her face.

Hinata started to recite some lines of Juliet from Gaara's book.

Gaara answered back with lines from Romeo.

Hinata: "O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale."

Gaara: "And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
Dry sorrow drinks our blood."

Gaara stopped pushing Hinata on the swing. His smile faded away.

Hinata's smile faded when she saw how his mood had changed so suddenly.

He stood behind her silently thinking as his hands cupped around hers that held on to the swing.

Gaara: "What are these feelings between us?"

Hinata was confused by his question. But the truth was she really didn't want to answer it.

Was he asking for Hinata's love?

Gaara: "Why does it make us sick?"

Hinata: "It's out of our control……."

The Kazekage saw how she still looked pale like last night.

Gaara: "Am I hurting you, Hinata?"

She cringed while trying to find an answer deep inside her.

Nothing seemed to break the silence and thoughts between them.

Gaara hesitantly stepped in front of her and lifted her head to see the wet white orbs in her eyes.

Hinata felt a strange warmth from his hands and closed her eyes as she let her head rest.

Then Gaara kissed her wet cheek.

Gaara: "Goodbye, Hinata."

Hinata: "Goodbye…"

That day Gaara left for Suna with his siblings.

_Not all tragedies end in a romantic death… _


End file.
